With Friends Like Jackson
by BleuBengal
Summary: The one where Jackson walks in on Danny and Stiles. ONE SHOT


**Author's Note** : While I was working on this Sterek fic which has now reached 25K words with no end in sight, I randomly fell in love with the Danny/Stiles pairing. Rare pairs can be awesome. Admittedly, I only spent a couple of hours writing this so I'll probably be editing it often. I'm sure there are a million mistakes. Still, give it a chance.

* * *

Danny was in heaven. Scratch that, he was someplace better than heaven. A place where his jeans and underwear were down around his ankles and his boyfriend's lips were wrapped around his cock; sucking him down until his eyes rolled back. And then Stiles did that thing with his tongue that made him twitch involuntarily and bury his right hand in his boyfriend's newly grown out and feather soft hair.

It was so much better than the buzz cut he previously sported. Danny thought Stiles was adorable either way, but now Danny had something to grab onto in situations such as these. When his knee jerked a second time, he could almost feel Stiles smirking around him, an obvious man on a mission. He knew exactly what to do to make Danny lose it and he was pulling out all the stops that day. Danny knew he wouldn't last more than another minute or so.

He and Stiles had been dating for a while. Almost six months and counting. People were a little baffled by their newfound friendly attitude towards each other, but they weren't holding hands in the hallways or anything. They enjoyed keeping their relationship just between them, without the input or watchful eyes of the school or their respective circles of friends. Although, Stiles had met his family and stayed over for dinner often as well as the occasional sleepover. They loved him.

Danny had also had a few awkward run-ins with the Sheriff while hanging out with Stiles, but his boyfriend assured him that his dad was fine with everything, he just worked a lot and was tired all the time. It all started when he spotted Stiles at The Jungle over the summer, looking virtually like a new person with the hair and better fitting clothes, but still just as awkward.

 _Danny watched from the corner of his eye as Stiles was chatted up at the bar by a blond with muscles bulging out of his tank top. His arms were flailing everywhere as usual as he probably relayed some nerdy story about whatever it was that Stiles was into. The guy seemed like he was listening, but Danny knew from experience that he was likely just trying to pick up some twink to take home for the night and never talk to again as he probably had a girlfriend hidden around somewhere. Especially with the way his hand kept moving up Stiles' thigh and closer to his groin._

 _What intrigued him the most was the fact that Stiles didn't seem uncomfortable with what was happening. Interesting._

 _They weren't friends. Never had been, even though they'd gone to school together since they were five and they played on the same lacrosse team. Well Danny played and Stiles...was Stiles, but he still felt the irrational urge to go save him from being some meathead's one-night stand. It had happened to him one too many times before._

 _The problem was that Danny was a "relationship" guy. It took him a while to realize that not everyone was looking for the same thing. He'd seen and dated it all. The in the closet married types, the "I'm not really gay unless I'm drunk" types, commitment phobes, cheaters, secret porn stars, and even serial killers. Danny could admit privately that some of it had to be him. He had a gift for attracting assholes._

 _Even Jackson had commented on his horrible taste in men before. Not that he had room to talk.  
_

 _Excusing himself from his date, using the premise that he had to pee, Danny made his way over to where Stiles was sitting. The blond was now leaning over and whispering something obviously dirty in Stiles' ear that made his eyes go wide. Danny ignored the flip flop in his stomach when he thought about how attractive Stiles was with the whole "deer in headlights" look. He wondered how he never noticed that before._

 _The guy took Stiles' hand, intending to leave with him, when Danny swooped in just in time to wrap his tanned fingers around Stiles' wrist and tug._

 _"What the-", Stiles exclaimed, almost falling over before seeing who else had grabbed him. "Danny?", he squeaked in surprise recognition dawning. All of the color drained from his face. "Uh, what are you doing here? I mean, obviously you're here dancing and clubbing. Because you know, we're at the club.", he rambled._

 _Danny sighed and forcefully pulled him to the corner, out the side door, and into the alley; ignoring protests from the blond. The music was still thumping loudly even in the back, the ground shake a bit._

 _"Are you lost? You do know this is a_ gay _club, right? I thought you were in love with Lydia."_

 _He'd had his suspicions about Stiles' s sexuality for a long time, but never voiced it. It wasn't his business to force anyone out of the closet or to slap a label on them._

 _Stiles scratched nervously at the back of his head. "About that... I might not be as straight as I thought."_

 _Danny raised an eyebrow._

 _"I uh. I've known I liked guys for a while, but I guess I thought since I was so into Lydia and I still liked girls, that it didn't mean anything. So I guess that makes me bi? I don't really know. If you remember, I asked you if I was attractive to gay guys for like months. And you never answered so I thought I would find out for myself. I think I'm doing pretty well so far. "_

 _Danny sighed and shook his head. The guys in this club would chew someone like Stiles up and spit him out. "Okay, even if I pretend for a second that I understand your logic, that guy-", he said thumbing a finger in the general direction of the club. "Is not it. You don't want to mess around with someone like that."_

 _Stiles huffed. "He was a nice guy! And he was hot.", he protested._

 _Danny gave Stiles an exasperated, you're an idiot look. "All guys like that want is one thing. A quick fuck. They don't want to hold your hand, or go have dinner with your dad, or hang out and play dorky little video games with you and Scott. He won't even remember your name while he's got you bent over or has you on your knees. Is that what you want?", Danny snapped, internally wincing at how harsh that sounded even to his own ears._

 _Stiles poked his chin out defiantly. "And what if that is what I want? I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. Besides, we're not friends, right? So why do you care?"_

 _Danny's jaw tightened. Stiles had a point. Why did he care? For so long, he'd written Stiles off and now he was arguing with him in an alley over a guy. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care.", he said, angrily stalking off. If Stiles couldn't see what was good for him, then it wasn't his problem._

 _When he got back in the club, he wasn't surprised to see the meathead had moved on and had his tongue shoved down someone's throat on the dance-floor. That someone happened to be his date, Todd. Danny swore under his breath. While he was yelling at Stiles, he should have been yelling at himself for going out with yet another asshole. He hadn't even been gone ten minutes._

 _Danny buried his face in his hands because Todd was his ride, but no way was he going anywhere with him. He pulled out his phone to call Jackson, but he was with Lydia that night. The chances of him answering were slim to none. He'd have to call a cab. He felt someone move next to him and looked up to see Stiles gaping at the very scene he'd just witnessed._

 _"I guess not attractive to gay guys after all. Just good enough to have sex with and apparently not even that. Looks like you were right.", Stiles mumbled with a bitter laugh._

 _Danny's stomach dropped at his words. He hadn't meant it that way. Yes, Stiles was annoying and he was more cute than textbook "sexy". He couldn't stop talking, couldn't sit still, he tripped over everything in sight , and was terminally un-cool by high school standards. He was everything that Danny was not. But he also had a good heart. He was smart, loyal, he loved hard (and obsessively if you count Lydia), and his sarcasm and wit was nothing short of brilliant even though it could sometimes come across as brash and insensitive. Stiles was perfect in his own uniquely Stiles way and he deserved to be with someone that could see that. Like Danny himself could._

 _"Do you want to take me home?"_

 _Stiles shrugged. "Sure, why not? My jeep is in the parking lot. I can drop you off.", he said pulling out his keys._

 _Shaking his head, Danny pulled Stiles closer and kissed him softly, allowing his teeth to drag lightly over the younger boy's bottom lip before he pulled away, taking in the awestruck look on Stiles' face. "No. I mean, my parents are out of town on business. You can spend the night with me. I like to cuddle remember?"_

 _Stiles frowned and eyed him suspiciously."Why? Is this like a pity thing? Because-"_

 _Danny cut him off with another kiss that lasted longer than the first. When Danny swiped his tongue over Stiles', he heard him let out a whimper and pull away, keeping Danny at arm's length. Danny smirked happily at his reaction._

 _"Okay, time out. Give a guy a minute, Jesus. I can't make an informed decision with you and your freaking dimples and all the kissing and stuff.", he said wildly gesturing._

 _Danny rolled his eyes. For a guy that was just about to leave and possibly sleep with a stranger, he had a lot of hang-ups. Apparently, bemoaning your 17 year old virgin status to anyone who will listen is easier than actually getting some action. If Danny had his way, they would be doing a lot more than kissing tonight. Danny removed Stiles' hand from his chest and laced their fingers together, stepping up to him until they were eye to eye._

 _"Take me home Stiles."_

 _Stiles looked down where their bodies were pressed together before gulping. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll take you home."_

He hissed out a couple of expletives and looked down; connecting with Stiles whose eyes were full of mischief and lust. Heart racing a bit faster, muscles tensing. He was close. So close.

Just when he was about to let it go, his bedroom door flew open with a bang. The mini heart attack and simultaneous relief he felt within the five seconds it took for his brain to process that it was Jackson standing in the doorway and not his mom, or even worse, his dad, left him breathless.

"Oh my god!" Stiles jumped in surprise at the noise and flailed, hitting the ground face first.

"Jackson? What the hell are you doing here? Get out!", Danny yelled angrily, scrambling to pull his pants up.

Not that it mattered much. They'd seen each other naked more times than either of them could count. Jackson was a conceited, self serving jerk on a good day, but he never let the fact that Danny way gay change the friendship they had. But sometimes, even Danny was disturbed at just how comfortable he was.

Jackson ignored him and walked further into the room, like it was an everyday occurrence to walk in on your best friend getting a blow-job. "Dude, I need to talk to you. Lydia broke up with me again. Some shit about exploring our options and broadening our horizons. What the fuck does that even mean?", he ranted, casually sitting down on Danny's bed.

Danny ran his hands through his hair in frustration, growing more pissed by the second which didn't happen often. He glanced at Stiles out the corner of his eye. The younger boy was struggling to pull his shirt over his head, obviously shaken. "I'm _busy_ Jackson. You need to call before you come barging into my room."

Rolling his eyes at that, Jackson scoffed. "Oh please. Kick Stilinski to the curb. He can suck your dick later. I have problems. Real problems. I need my best friend."

Danny was shocked at the fact that Jackson didn't even seem phased at catching him and Stiles having sex, but even more-so by his blatant rudeness. He opened his mouth to rip Jackson a new one when he saw Stiles creeping towards the door to leave, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "So yeah, I'm just gonna go."

"You don't have to leave.", Danny said at the same time Jackson said, "About time."

He shot Jackson a death glare before walking over to Stiles. "I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him. Can you just wait for me downstairs? I'll get him out of here, I promise."

"No, it's all good. I have to get going anyway. I promised my dad I would be home for dinner. It's pizza and movie night."

Danny pouted. He really didn't want Stiles to leave and he loved pizza, but it was obvious he and Jackson needed to talk.

"Round two tomorrow? Dad's working the night shift again.", Stiles asked with a hopeful expression.

Danny smiled widely. "You know it."

Behind them, Jackson started making obscene gagging noises. Danny grabbed a bottle of water off his desk and threw it at his friend's head. He missed, but only by a little bit. What could he say? He was used to blocking shots, not making them. He kissed Stiles goodbye, finding it strange and oddly erotic that he was tasting himself on Stiles' mouth while Jackson was sitting on his bed watching them.

When Stiles was gone, he whipped around and stared at Jackson imploringly. He couldn't believe Jackson had gone this far just to talk to him about his dysfunctional relationship with Lydia. They broke up every other week. Actually, he could believe it because this was _Jackson a_ fter all. Sometimes it felt like Jackson had no regard for him at all.

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself. I always knew Stilinski's big mouth had to be good for something.", Jackson said with a smirk.

"I hate you.", Danny mumbled, crashing into his desk chair and wondering for the thousandth time why they were even friends. "And don't talk about him like that. This isn't just a hook-up. I really like him Jax. I think I might - I might be in love with him.", Danny admitted, wondering when this embarrassing moment had morphed into a Dr. Phil session.

"Dude, everyone already knows that.", Jackson said waving him off. "You two aren't exactly as subtle as you think you are." He mimicked the surprise look on Danny's face. "What? You thought I wouldn't notice that all of a sudden, you mysteriously decided to apply to NYU which just happens to be Stilinski's first choice school? Also, you've been eye fucking him in the locker room for months and I'm pretty sure I saw you two making out at the mall last month."

Danny covered his face in his hands. It wasn't like they were hiding their relationship per say, but hearing that everyone had figured them out, was a lot of new information to take in

"So...you're okay with it. With us being together?", he asked cautiously.

Jackson laid back on the bed with his arms folded underneath his head. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I think you're way too good for him, but he's a hell of a lot better than the other jerk-offs you usually date." Jackson paused for a minute. "And he makes you happy. Every time I look over, you're grinning like an idiot. Just don't expect me to actually talk to him or anything."

Danny was stunned. That was as good a blessing as he was going to get. Knowing that Jackson backed them up as a couple made him feel a million times better. He already knew Stiles was the one, but if Jackson could see it too, then it had to be real. In that moment, Danny wanted nothing more than to hug Jackson for all he was worth, but refrained. He would do it later. Maybe when he wasn't so annoyed and Jackson wasn't whining about Lydia. Whom he was pretty sure was the one for Jackson as well. No one else on this planet was as self absorbed, yet so vulnerable as those two were.

"Can we get back to _my_ life now? You and Stilinski are boring."

Danny sighed heavily. "Fine. Since you already cock blocked me, tell me exactly what Lydia said this time. Word for word..."


End file.
